


A Lover's Embrace

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), True Blood
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Crossover, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Buffy meets a stranger under the mistletoe at the Bronze but he doesn't remain a stranger for long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Lover's Embrace  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Eric Northman/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 508  
>  **Summary:** Buffy meets a stranger under the mistletoe at the Bronze but he doesn't remain a stranger for long.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'mistletoe' on my [prompt table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/694195.html) for the [Nekid Spike Festive Prompt Card challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5029170.html) @ nekid_spike

“Excuse me.”

Buffy turned to glance at the blonde god standing behind her. “Huh?”

“Are you waiting for someone in particular?” 

He had an accent she couldn’t quite place but whatever it was it sent shivers dancing down her spine. “I’m sorry?”

He didn’t say a word but looked up pointedly.

A faint blush stole across her cheeks as she followed his gaze. Her eyes widened at the bunch of mistletoe hanging directly over her head. “Oh no! Oh my g...! I didn’t notice it was...” Buffy groaned inwardly. _What kind of person would put mistletoe in the middle of a room?_ Whoever it was she was going to kill them... slowly... with relish.

“Pity. I had assumed you were waiting for me to kiss...” His voice trailed off as he took a step closer. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of her lips. “You would have enjoyed it.”

Her breath escaped her in a whoosh. _He did seem to think a lot of himself._ She craned her neck to stare up at him. He was tall. Really tall. “What?” Her eyes widened further and an actual giggle escaped her at the thought of him kissing her. “I didn’t even know it was there.”

“Ah.” With some effort he managed to tear his gaze away from her mouth and force himself to look her in the eyes. “Well, since I’ve been standing here all this time then maybe you should be the one who...”

Buffy stared at him in disbelief and took a quick step back. She didn’t kiss strange men she had never seen before regardless of how hot she thought he was.

He was losing her. _Damn it._ “You think I’m hot?”

It was all she could do not to slap her hand against her forehead. She hadn’t even realized she had said it out loud. _Where was a good hole in the floor when she needed one?_ “I... uh...”

“I’m Eric.” He held out his hand as he introduced himself with a smile. 

With an answering smile on her face she placed her hand in his. “I’m Buffy.” 

His smile changed, where it had charmed now it tempted. “See? We’re no longer strangers.”

There was something in the way he smiled at her, the way his lips curled, his nose crinkled and his eyes shown with wicked promises that made her rethink her no kissing strange men rule... at least just this once. _What could it hurt?_

Eric tugged her hand until her body was flush against his. “What could it hurt?” 

Before Buffy had a chance to react to his saying the words she was thinking Eric leaned his head down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that made her toes curl and her body hum. 

As the kiss continued neither of them noticed as the patrons of the bar began to turn one by one to stare at the tall Viking and the short, blonde slayer locked in a lover’s embrace.

And they wouldn’t have cared if they had.


End file.
